undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Alpha!Fiend
An AU inspired by D&D, Alpha!Fiend is a place of lies, schemes, hidden secrets, Power, Destruction, War, and Damnation A war between the Baatezu and Tanar'ri In the darkest corners of the AU Omniverse, a great war formed between two powerful fiends. Each side filled with divinity and power never before seen in the undertale AU's. In this war there are 3 sides, each possessing power and armies that strikes fear into the hearts of all things. The Lawful Evil Baatezu, known as devils, was ruled by the scheming and manipulating Asmodeus Asgore (Asmogore) who wished to use his army of Devils and his council of eight Arch-devils to completely conquer the Multiverse and use intellectual evils to persuade those to join them. The Neutral Evil Yugoloths, known as simply Yugoloths, were ruled by the spiteful, uncaring, and detached Grumoloth (a.k.a Yugoloth Sans) who did not care anything about the two sides and desired only to be with whoever won. He desired to use the many types of Yugoloths to simply serve as unreliable mercenaries for the two sides in order to spread their influence and name across the Undertale Omniverse. The Chaotic Evil Tanar'ri, known as demons, were ruled by the destructive and consuming King Drasgore who wished to use his army of demons, demon lords, and a small collection of demon princes to drag the whole Undertale Omniverse into eternal suffering, slaughter, and chaos. The Demons and Devils both represented to different alignments of evil (along with yugoloths). In order for one side to fully be complete the other must die, and so, the Devils and Demons both desired to annihilate each other to define one another's existence and also to obtain the 7 great shards that could free them from the AU. The battle for the shards grew intense as gods and god-like fiends clashed with each other out of desperation. The days grew long and frightful as the mass slaughter grew and grew until the Tanar'ri Demons began to gain more of the advantage, and soon, Asmogore was forced to make a desperate move, he opened a vast gate into the underground sub-realm and used all his might and power to seal the Demons away. Before the Tanar'ri were sealed away they took down with them the 6 of the 7 shards as a way of payback. Since All 7 shards must be united to function the Tanar'ri and Baatezu are at a standstill with no way to be freed (which is a good thing) The Baatezu and Yugoloths are both restless while Tanar'ri are slowly rebuilding their power. Because of these desperate times, Asmogore began searching for a solution to the problem with the tanar'ri and knew in order to free them the seventh shard needs to be taken down INTO the underground and brought together with the other six. After years of searching, Asmogore came upon an interesting lowly Baatezu named frisk, who possessed an interesting qualities completely unique among the other baatezu. She had the ability to hide her Devil heritage from the others and possessed a strange ability unseen before: The ability to ABSORB power from the things she killed. Asmogore realized that this creature might be what he needed to infiltrate the underground and gave her that mission Falling Of Frisk When Alpha!Fiend Frisk fell into the underground she was quickly approached by flowey (asriel) who sensed the 7th shard she had. Flowey tried to quickly trick her into coming closer so that he may attack and possess her, but before he was able to fully act he was blown away by a ball of hellfire that had the power and mass of the sun. Then came Toriel laughing to herself out of the shadows, she saw the 7th shards aura and the fact frisk was a Baatezu. Intrigued, she quickly explained to frisk how the underground worked and gave advice along with an item to hide the shards aura from other demon lords and princes in the form of a ring. When Frisk asked why she was helping her and what she had to gain Toriel simply said "Vengeance" and continued trying to make alliances with Frisk. The Beginning Of A Dangerous Choice Frisk has two options: either kill and kill allowing her to become chara and quickly obtain power, which leads her to be enemies of both Baatezu and Tanar'ri (Yugoloths would not care either way as long chara did not bother them) or become a manipulator and schemer (which allows the story to become sophisticated political intrigue and more complicated) either way, she must decide after the shards are united to let the Devils in or simply let herself out and become free reign. If she lets the devils in Asmogore kills frisk for he deems her too dangerous to exist. If she goes rogue she will be hunted by the Yugoloths who are hired by baatezu and Tanar'ri. Routes Pacifist As pacifist, Frisk becomes a TRUE Baatezu. She does not simply give in to senseless violence and instead tries to make alliances and convenience the others she is not Baatezu which allows her to grow and grow in power as a devil. She is allowed to kill lesser demons who have little to no intellect but must seek to usually avoid such encounters. This will earn DF (Devil Fusions) which allow her schemes and deals to become more efficient, more believable, and more detailed. Genocide As Genocide, Frisk becomes more bloodthirsty and transforms into Chara. In every boss she kills she absorbs their power and becomes nearly unstoppable throughout the Underground. She also begins to become unlike a devil or demon but becomes a violent chaotic evil being driven on by lust, greed, gluttony, pride, envy, spite, hate, sadism and other negative emotions. This will earn HP (Hellish Points). If she kills beings who have souls (usually found outside the AU) She gains the souls powers and abilities and absorbs memories of the victim. Neutral As Neutral, Frisk is destined to die. She can make it a little way in the in the story but will usually end up dying when the first boss comes along (or maybe even medium Tanar'ri). Why is this so? Because the sheer might of the beings she fights are overwhelming and either as Genocide route, she begins to quickly gain more and more power by killing (which ensures her to be on the safe side). Or Pacifist route, where she establishes connections and support throughout the AU. If going in both killing and manipulating she does not have enough time to gain enough DF or HP, resulting in her getting killed VERY quickly for some demons you require either high DF or high HP to deal with Options In Battle Society Of Underground The term "kill or be killed" is the main principle the Tanar'ri use. Ranks of Demons Least These Tanar'ri (most Likely Dretch Froggits and others) are petty, weak, and barely even respected by ANY Tanar'ri. They are sometimes used as food, entertainment, or simply decoration .They also remain highly expendable. Lesser Common demons used to promote sins and evil throughout other AUs. They Consist of Pride demons, Greed Demons, Hunger Demons, and so on. Medium These Tanar'ri are considered standerd demons (In Undertale, their power is most like fighting Sans without the 1 HP and JUST his few attacks). They are the backbone of the Tanar'ri forces and come in hundreds of different kinds. Guardian These Tanar'ri are used as guards for areas, objects, and people. They are Extremely Powerful and commanded by powerful Demons. Also "Lesser Dogs" (True Demons known as Glabrezu) and strangely the LESSER Dogs command the GREATER Dogs (known as Molydeus demons), Greater Greater Tanar'ri are considered elite soldiers, spies, and scholars among the ranks and some are used as personal bodyguards. True True Tanar'ri are powerful noble demons. Their abilities can be devastating to entire civilizations and hold significant power in the armies of Tanar'ri. Demon King Reserved for Balors and Mariliths Demon Lord Demon Lords possess power equivalent to The Hypergod Of Death. They will usually pick a domain in certain places. and reign over in that area. Demon Prince Demon Princes are God-like (or perhaps above a few gods) beings who wield power and abilities that could very well devastate entire AUs and could shred even Error Sans if that was their wish. The Underground Layers The layers of the Underground are uncountable and the layers presented here are the most common and most likely the player would go through (if their was a player, for demon lords, princes, and True Tanar'ri are aware of any players who enter their domain). Each layer is Infinitely wide and houses limitless amounts of demons (but only a handful of demon princes and demon lords) The Ruins This layer is a byproduct of constant fighting long ago. This layers is composed of abandoned Fortresses, Empty structeres, Toriels home, and other places. * The Screaming well * Toriels Fortress * The Empty Gaze statue * Blizzardin (Cold Arctic Layer) This Layer is home to a largely popular city called Snowdin, the layer is filled with icy mountains and petrified black trees usually covered in snow. The layer is run by the demon lord Sans who is careful and calculating unlike his brother Papyrus who is a True Tanar'ri that is more aggressive and desperate to climb up the ranks (usually wishes to surpass the Balor demon Undyne). * Snowdin * The Black Ice Peaks * Ratty and Fatty's Shop * Hangmen's Inn * Foggy Path * Frozen Glaciers * Maliceville * The Evercold Plains Styx River This river is guarded by River Men (they are a type of Yugoloth) who make sure that creatures do not attempt to lay siege or threaten any of the other layers, for the river Styx connects to the all-important layer known as The 666 Core. Outsiders can only get to BurnLands from this river, any other layer is blocked off by the River Men and the forces of the powerful demon lords and princes. * Infernal Armada Palace (the home of Undyne) BurnLands (Lava Fiery Layer) This layer resembles almost that of the undertale HotLands except for the fact it is heavely fortified by the many Demon cities that reside here, not to mention the overwhelming amount of Lesser Rage Demons * Boildik (city) * The Smelter * The Ironblood Fortress * Rivers of HellMagma * Tygarians infernal Plains Infernace (Hot magma Layer) This layer is filled with heat compared to nearly a 1,000 degrees on average. The rivers and oceans are composed of burning hot magma. * The Doomgaurds Palace * The Harvester * Pit of Eternal Damnation * Flaring Screams (town) * The Solar Vortex Unholy Caves This layer is made of millions of caverns, underground Cities and Towns, Fortresses, and other places. The caverns are dark and damp with blood. Rivers, streams, and lakes of blood run through the Unholy Caverns * BloodFall (similar to the watefall area in Undertale) * Zamazans Place * The Great Crimson Pond * The Boiling Blood Lake * Infernal Web Pits (Muffets Home) Aquaina This layer is mostly a dark ocean. It is filled with breathable water, giant underwater palaces and castles, fortresses, and large flotsams on the surface. * The Great Flotsom * Whirlpool into Vortexius * The Lightless Depths * The coral Castle (laurels home) The Badlands (The barren Layer) This layer is composed of barren rock, a orangish red sky, and rocky treachouros mountians. * Froggines Castle * The Devouring Maw * The Tower of Doom (Redynes Home) * Wasted Plains * Trembleing Path * Ruined Cannon Decaydin (Polluted Toxic Layer) This layer is black and polluted it contains vile green glowing rivers of acid and poisin, occasional green toxic fog, Acid rain, and mass decay. * Viledin (capital of Decaydin) * The Corroding path * Smoggion (home to a community of Smoggites) * Acid Falls Vortexius (Layer of Darkness and Malice) This layer is pitch black and filled with black void rock, Black Holes, Reality Rifts, Openings of Nonexistence, and other things * The Great Black Hole (a black hole the size of 5 planets * Hole Of Eternal Nonexistence * The True Lab (Contains hidden info about frisk that reveals that frisk was actually CREATED by Gaster) Hysteria (Layer Of Nightmares) This layer holds endless terrains made from the Nightmares of all creatures and sometimes is visited by Nightmare!Sans. The discreption for this place changes at random but always is horrorfying and twisted evil. * Vortex of Endless Fears * Dying Path The 666 Core This layer is home to the largest most powerful city and empire in the Tanar'ri existence known as Dementia. Which is also home to King Drasagore and his son Asriel. The outer kingdom itself is home to slave trading, Weaponmaking, Other Layers (contributions welcomed) Any other layer can be added by me or maybe even by you. Some layers can be home to beings from other AUs, OCs, or other Demon Lords or Princes (such as, For Ex, Mix!Sans/Infected could have had a layer to himself) If you have a evil OC who has no place to go, you can add a layer here. The layer can be Infinitely Wide and have the details you want. (it cannot be a Lawful Evil character, those go to Baator and join the Nine hells with the Baatezu) ILOVEU2 This layer is Virus404's layer. Virus404 will use this layer as sometimes a base of operations or simply a place to call "home". Details about this place are unknown, so no one is quite sure what it looks like and virus404 gives us only ONE name and location (rumored to be some sort of castle) * ILOVEYOU (castle, Virus404 HQ) Inspiration came from the ILOVEYOU Virus in 2000 PARADOX this odd layer is full of visions of things that may or may not be real, anyone who enters can see things from their past, present or future or things that may happen to them (this has drove some creatures of alpha!fiend insane)...PARADOX is also the home of PARALLAX a creature hellbent on spreading terror and fear everywhere. Hexus This layer is an endless sea of melted flesh and swirling blood with floating islands made from bones. The beings who typically make empires here are usually Sans 666.exe, who usually silently floats inside a strange structure waiting for the call of Virus404, Anti God, or Zazyrus. Helltopia Helltopia is a domain ruled by Zazyrus, (an exception to the Lawful Evil rule) who uses it as a place of worship and temples to Infinitey Code. This place has a black starry sky with Red cosmetic, and is sorrounded by seas of glowing maga-like blood, and filled with Zazyrus's temples. Any other detail is unknown. The Enternal Web Pits This realm is ruled by the Demon Prince Marilith Muffet. It is a pitch black void with infinite giant purple spider webs and spider web castles. This realm is Muffets sanctuary and where she attempts communication outside the AU, trying to strike deals (which she has been very successful.....) Main Characters All main characters are immune to the effects of RESETs, OVERRIDEs, Mind affecting effects, and a few other things. You know how Sans was able to veiw and predict timelines? well EVERY main character, True Tanar'ri, Demon Lord, and Demon Prince can also do that as well (this is really a pain to get through in a actual game) Frisk Chara Sans In Alpha!Fiend, Sans is a powerful demon lord who is loyal to the King and God of Tanar'ri. He is cruel and sadistic with no good emotion in his being and rules the realm of Blizzardin with an iron fist in Snowdin. He shows no form of loyalty to his brother papyrus and would prefer to be rid of him, if Frisk takes the genocide route and kills off papyrus, Sans will personally thank her. Papyrus In Alpha!Fiend, Papyrus is a headstrong reckless True Tanar'ri. He annoys and pesters sans to amuse himself, and also desires to capture a live Baatezu in hopes of quickly ranking to higher positions. Unknown to Papyrus, Sans is planning to take away the Baatezu he captured (if Papyrus even does) and claim it for himself. Gaster Gaster in Alpha!Fiend was a Powerful demon prince who attempted to create more of himself in order to bring ruin to the devils, this, however, did not work as planned and ended up creating Sans and Papyrus. This left gaster shattered and broken, he now waits patiently for his chance to consume both Sans and Papyrus to restore himself. Asriel/Flowey Asriel is an overwhelmingly powerful Demon Prince who is the son of Toriel and Asgore (he wishes to kill his mother and crack her skull) He likes to remain in flowey form when watching others and prefers to stay out of the spotlight. He is Devious and Ambitious with no form of piety or compassion and instead waits for his chance to overthrow Drasgore. Toriel Toriel, In Alpha!Fiend, is an outcast of the demon society. Once a former Demon Prince she commanded a vast army of Tanar'ri, but she was banished by Drasgore after her attempt to overthrow him. Asgore He is known as Drasgore, and watches the other tanar'ri to make sure they obey his command. He is the embodiment of Chaotic Evil and desires absolute carnage of Everything. Alphys Alphys in Alpha!Fiend is more wretched and skinner than the one in undertale. She acts as the lead Osyloth demon and acts as an admin for other demons to make sure they do not betray the King and that they behave properly. She is hated by all the higher-ups including her own creation mettaton. Mettaton Mettaton in Alpha!Fiend is a robot who is possessed by the essence of a lesser Yugoloth. He runs the Harvester and the Devouring Maw and broadcasts public torture and slaughter for the amusement of the Tanar'ri. He loathes Alphys and desires to feature her on the Devouring Maws' newest victims. His body is so advanced it can copy and regenerate other weapons. Muffet Muffet in Alpha!Fiend is a beautiful and bloodthirsty Marilith demon (who is a Demon Prince and considered the most powerful Marilith demon of her kind). She has a beautiful upper body with the same purplish skin color and six arms of the Undertale Muffet, but her lower body is that of a dark green patterned snake. Muffet wields six powerful different weapons and possesses abilities the rival even Most gods in the Undertale Omniverse. Muffet can use abilities like her purplish-pink strings (which basically function EXACTLY like error!sans blue cables), Limitless arsenal ability (she can use six different combinations of ANY attack in the Undertale Multiverse and Soul Weapon). Her insane Damage Reduction, Complete weapon mastery, and many more powers and abilities Undyne Undyne in Alpha!Fiend is a powerful Balor demon lord who rules over many demons and commands the demonic royal guard. She is a violent and destructive being who prefers to attack using raw power to overcome her opponents. She can level entire nations with a swipe of her sword, and decimate planets. Nikey Dreemurr Nikey Dreemurr is an escaped human slave who came from Over!Swap, He uses his soul of Inflexibility to survive the harsh Planes of the underground. He took refuge in a small cottage hidden in Blizzardin in the Evercold Plains. He is very suspicious of ALL strangers and new beings. He will see Frisk maybe as a means of escape from this dreaded place. Froggine Froggine is a Demon lord Froggit (most likely a pride demon) that frequently tries to hire other demons to capture Frisk. When he fails he blames it on the henchmen he hires when REALLY the fault lies within HIM Froggine is really stupid Laurel Laurel is a Demon Lord who helps command a decent force of aquatic demons within Aquania. She remains out of the other larger affairs of her superiors and wishes to learn more about Baatezu. The Great Amalgamate Not really quite a demon the Great Amalgamite is a constant absorbing almost ooze-like creature. It simply absorbs every being it comes into contact with and is the only being who can travel into the other AUs inside Alpha!Fell (absorbing maybe even the AU itself) and responds to only one master: Infinitey Code Monster Kid In Alpha!Fiend, Monster Kid is known as Demon Kid. Demon king is a form of a Lesser Tanar'ri with really not that much amount of power at all. He will occasionally attempt to challenge Frisk, but usually ends in failure. He hopes to be a demon prince one day, although, that is likely not ever going to happen Redyne Brother of undyne, Redyne is a balor demon who hates all of the marilith demons, and wishes to simply eradicate them all (which is fairly unwise) he constantly edges frisk to subdue (or preferably kill) Muffet and the other Marilith Demons in exchange for an alliance. On genocide route, he attacks with raw force randomly to catch the opponent off guard. Zamazan Zamazan is a Demon lord who appears to be a giant demonic worm that creates tunnels throughout the Unholy Caves. He is a lone wolf who desires to be alone most of the time. If Frisk attempts to talk to him (or any others), he responds through the walls of the cavern and sends telepathic responses. The only way to kill him is to lure it near the Boiling Blood Lake, which then he must be fought into the lake Zamazan lives in a large hidden cavern within a ruined civilization, surrounded by thousands of Magma Wormishes. Monsters On this list, not EVERY possible encounter and creature is presented. Sometimes a very angry Demon Prince might send a 1,000 Frozendrakes and 4 balor demons guarded by 8 Molydeus's, or perhaps a 80 foot tall demon called a Nightmare might blunder on its way in Hysteria, leading a thousand Fearlings. This list just describes basic encounters and ones you might find if this was an actual game. Ruin Demons Dretch Froggit (least) These Demons are petty and wretched. They have barely any intellect and simply attack until slain and are completely oblivious to reason. These demons are usually found in numbers from 1 to 500 (which all attack as a group and combine their stats) Despair Demon Whimsun (lesser) These Demons are problems for opponents, for only strong of mind can face these creatures. Whimsuns are plentiful and aggressive, usually feeding off the rare wanderers in the ruins. They feed on despair and sorrow and are able to infect mortals with suicide and despair Mane Loox (least) Perhaps the weakest and wretched, these demons are considered worthless, unimportant, and pathetic beings among the Tanar'ri. Fearling Vegetoid (least) These demons attempt to "root" into victims and sending them into a deep sleep. While the victim sleeps they cause their worst fears and millions of horrifying nightmares to come into effect and feast on them. Without a rooted host, these demons are easily killed, however, if even ONE of their vines touch the victim is immediatly paralyzed. Migospair Demon (Migosp) (lesser) These Demons were created as a Alpha!Fiend version of Migosps. They possess long claws and hideous teeth that are scattered along their bodies. They possess the ability to manipulate and attach themselves to other souls in order to transform the host into a Mane Loox. Vilesmal (corruption demon) (Medium) These are Alpha!Fiend versions of Moldsmals from undertale, Originally from Decaydin, These Demons are that of puke green slime and a mixture of blue, gray, and green mold that grows on top of them. They smell absolutely horrible, like a mixture of rotten eggs, rotten bodies, and moldy stew (thats been left in the heat for a YEAR). These demons corrupt and pollute anything they touch, killing nature and polluting lakes and streams. They enjoy tainting places of purity and beauty into ugly piles of pollution. Demonic Spirit Napstablook (Medium) This demonic spirit is that of a high ranking yugoloth that was experimented on by Alpha!Fiend Alphys. He wishes to find a host and reunite with his brother mettaton in order to kill Alphys and could be convinced to work together with another being. Blizzardin Demons Frostbitedrake (lesser) These Demons are found usually in the Evercold Fields around Snowdin, wandering aimlessly around searching for things to freeze and kill. These creatures usually seek Frozendrakes as leaders and will fight with them. Snow Demon (least) Snow Demons are similar to Ice Caps from Undertale. These Demons are fairly weak and live only to freeze and bury others in tsunamis of snow Ice Demon (lesser) Ice Demons are Greater versions of Snow demons. They like bringing winter and blizzards to wherever they might go, enjoying the screams and shuddering of others in their storms. Frozendrake (Greater) Frozendrakes are a powerful form of ice demons, they appear to be the size of a bear and possess black ice for armor. Any fire-based attack used against them while in a cold environment instantly fail Chaoftrot (Greater) These demons are of chaos and disorder. They are extremely powerful with overwhelming regeneration capabilities and are used as elite shock troops in wars Glabrezu (Greater Dog) (True) These are 15 feet tall muscular Fiends with dog-like heads who command the Lesser Dogs (Molydeus Demons). They have four arms, the upper arms have hands made from two powerful bone-like pincers and their lower arms have clawed hands. They also have skin colors ranging from deep russet to pitch black and Violet piercing eyes. These Demons command great militaries and possess powers able to level cities, They prefer to use trickery and evil bargains when encountered, but if one decides to attack them, the Glaberzu will attempt to decimate them with overwhelming power. Molydeus (Lesser Dog) (guardian) These Demons are powerful and destructive, wielding tremendously powerful battle axes and magical jeweled shields able to capture other demons. They are muscular, standing at 12 feet tall, with dark red skin and two heads: a snarling dog head, and a large snake head that alerts the main body of things around it. These demons are like policemen of the underground, searching for treason and finding moles. They are slightly stronger than the glaberzu, but possess no form of organization by themselves. So the Glaberzu keep them in order and use them sometimes for their own personal gain. Glydion (Medium) Similar to Glydes from Undertale, These demons appear almost like them, except they NEVER smile and their wings are huge bat-like wings with crackling green fire that flares of them. They serve as scouts due to their extremly fast speed and always makes the first strike in combat. They possess regeneration, All-Sight, and the ability to sense danger along with other more potent powers. They are considered excellent at reckon missions. Torture Demon Jerry (Medium) These Tanar'ri appear almost like jerry's from undertale, except for the fact they have more revolting appearances, many tentacles with sythes, and color that of melted flesh. These demons are devouring and sadistic creatures, who even try to attack other Tanar'ri or even themselves if they think they can get away with it. They possess dangerous abilities such as lingering damage (which stacks every time your hit), Complete blood drain, regeneration, invoke torture, and absolute nervous system manipulation. Succubus Mad Mew Mew (lesser) These creatures are demons of lust. They are usually sent as spies and have seductive powers, their task is to lure Mortals to their doom from other AUs and to collect souls like determination, spite, hope, and any other souls they can get their hands on. Assimilators (Medium) Assimilators are more powerful Restilence demons that possess 3 heads, 8 feet tall bodies, and sinister scorpion tails. These demons are the leaders of Doggos and often work together with yugoloths in missions. They have even more potent abilities than normal Restilence Doggo Demons. They like to make deals with evil OCs. They are secretly commanded by Gaster from a small black hole in Vortexius Restilence Doggo (Lesser) In Alpha!Fiend, doggos are considered Restilence demons. They act as assassins for higher powers and come in great numbers. With abilities like Greater invisibility, Aura of silence (controlled at will), teleportation, and holy infused daggers (which can prove fatal to any fiend struck by them) and others, they prove that they are highly useful for assassinations. They are highly popular for desperate Tanar'ri hoping to rank up. Burnlands Demons Lesser Rage Demon Vulkin (Lesser) With appearances almost to that of the Undertale Vulkin, this angry creatures embody pieces and fractions of hate. They have only one form of attack: Overwhelm the enemy until they die. These creatures are hated enemies of wretch froggits (maybe because these things devour them like free game). They possess the ability to hurl Fireballs, a Hellfire touch, and deadly auras. Vsavageplane (Medium) An Alpha!Fiend Tsunderplane, These creatures possess a part War Demon, Part Chaos Demon. They appear to be miniature stealth bombers with minor relations to that of a Tsunderplane. These creatures possess abilities like invisibility, Bomb attack exactly like Omega Flowey, Submachine guns, and the ability to "eat" souls. Flamixuarth (greater) Fire Demon Pyrope (Medium) An Alpha!Fiend Pyrope is a hideous thing, an overconfident demon filled with hellfire embers and storms of fire around them, they believe themselves to be entitled to EVERYTHING and constantly demand positions of better power and rule. When they see frisk they become eager to make a deal in order to overthrow their superiors Enflameing Scourge (least) These demons are solitary creatures who prefer to eat dead things rather than live ones. They are weak and at a slightly higher station than Wretch Froggits. Royal Guard (Vrock) (True) The Royal Guard can be found nearly on any plane of the Underground. With each troop and unit commanded by a Hell Knight Knight A.K.A Diabla Commander, they are extremely potent and a terrible force to behold. And since they are consisted of Powerful Vrock demons, they possess overwhelming force and influence among other tanar'ri (except for some of the True, Lords, and Princes of course). They possess powerful double-bladed axes wielded in one hand and giant towering shields. These things do not hinder their Flight ability at all. Hell Knight Knight/ Diabla Commander (True) These Demons help comand Units and Troops of Royal Guards, known to be towering 18 feet tall, powerful bodied, Platinum and Pure steeled armored with strange bone-white masks with cold, black, empty eyes. They are sometimes called The Steel Demons due to their cold and unmoving nature. They possess unmatched strength and serve as elite bodyguards for demon princes. They wield full body demonic tower sheilds, and large oversiezed spiked Crimson clubs able to deal over 1,000 damage per hit. Not Sorry (Despair Demon) (medium) A Alpha!Fiend Version of a So Sorry from undertale, these demons are hideous and demonic versions of So Sorrys, they cause things like accidents and use their ability to induce Suicides to give themselves more power, they are sometimes used together with ALpha!Fiend Doggos. Infernal Tornado (Greater) These 12-foot tall spinning columns of hellfire with Magma hands and glowing red eyes are quite dangerous among the Tanar'ri in the BurnLands. They possess the ability to burn through pretty much anything and their stares can instantly burn up and kill souls of those that stare into them. Known to be quite violent but yet also be very calm and calculating, these demons are unpredictable and terrifying. Infernuce Demons Rage Demon Vulikn (Medium) These demons appear larger, brighter, and more powerful than their lesser cousins. Rage Demons appear to be 7 foot tall walking fiery creatures with six eyes and a burning hatred for all those who dare impose them. Usually found on Infernuce they are potent guards and siege weapons in the art of war. Greater Rage Demon Vulkin (True) These Demons praticually embodies the power and feeling of hate and rage. Greater Rage Vulkins are destructive and mindless, they will cause the downfall of entire AUs by infecting them with hate and attacking with any rage or hate in your heart empowers them and causes them to grow in strength. Magma Wormishe (greater) Magma Wormishes are demon worms made of fiery magma with glowing rubies for eyes. They primarily remain out of sight for most of the time, binding their time when Zamazan makes a huge power play into a Demon Prince. Balor Demon (True) (boss fight) (Demon Kings) Balor Demons are beings that are EXTERMELY rare, and to invite one to battle is asking to die. These beings are generals, commanders, nobles, and basically Demon Kings. They command tremendous powers, like hellfire breath weapons that are hot as the sun, regeneration, strength to level mountains with a swipe, and extremely powerful magical armor and weapons. They usually Live and gather in the 666 Core. Infernalmion (Medium) These demons are giant six-legged hydras with 6 heads. These demons guard entrances and will devour anything that does not have a form of pass inside. Aquania Demons Indulgence demon Aarons (Greater) In Alpha!Fiend, Aarons are known as Pride Demons. These grayish flesh-pink creatures are extremely powerful and deadly with a large amount of unique powers and attacks. They beleive themselves to be superior Drowned Fiend Woshua (lesser) These are Alpha!Fiend versions of Woshuas. These creatures, normally called The Drowned Ones, are decently strong demons who were once mortals killed by Piranarks. They usually stick to the great whirlpool and sunken ship vessels in the Abyssal Depths, bathing in sorrow and spirits of the restless. Encountering other demons is to be avoided and encountering a mortal means a huge swarm of at least a thousand is coming to kill them. Moldboth (Greater) These lurk in the upper areas of Aquania, they ooze through the water leaving a trail of pollution and disgust wherever they go, basically they are giant versions of Moldboth. Their acids are so potent adamantine dissolves like toilet paper in water. Tenezaria (lesser) Hezrou Demon (True) Hezrou Demons are powerful beings with hatred for Balor Demons. They appear almost like giant humanoid frogs with demonic features and possess enormous Aquatic armies that outnumber most armadas. They are timid and bored most of the time, trying to simply past the time with fighting rings. Shyren, Singing horrors (Medium) (seen below) Temmie (Mashiie Demon) (Least) Wastrilith (Greater) These are powerful eel-like Demons that are considered "Lords of The Depths". They possess abilities that allow them to sink and submerge entire armadas of ships and also to be able to drag entire islands underwater. Piranark Demon Swarm (Medium) These are hive-minded swarms of demon fish who appear in large giant vortexes. These creatures desire to kill mortals and create Woshuas, They usually try to reinforce other demons in combat and make valuable allies when in combat. Unholy Cavern Demons Wretch Froggit (least) (seen above) Uridezu (lesser) Shyren, Singing horrors (Medium) These demons resemble demonic Shyrens, they have the lower body of a sharks and the upper body of a demented Shyren. They are native to Aquania and a few other water-related Layers. They possess the ability to manipulate tidal waves and tsunamis to their will and can create whirlpools to batter and drown victims. They have horrible voices and possess unending spite at everything. They hate ALL Rage Demons Doggo (lesser) (seen in Blizzardin) Assimilators (Medium) (seen in Blizzardin) Decaydin Demons Smoggite (Least) These are a polluted form of Wretch Froggits. These froggits are moldy and diisgusting creatures that follow and roam mindlessly attacking others. They come in hordes of 20-1000. (they are slightly stronger then Wretch Froggits) Corruptians (medium) Efreet Doggo (lesser) Alkilithsmol (True) These Demons are perhaps the spawn and king of all the oozes and slimes seen above. These True Rank Demons are the corrupters and polluters of entire AUs, and drag other worlds into the underground of Alpha!Fiend. All that these dreadful creatures touch is corrupted in any way possible, whether morally, soul-related, or physically. They appear to be a disgusting blob of phosphorescent green corruption and surrounded by a cracked, leathery coating of vile protoplasm. They also can assume a semi-rigid form when they decide to do so. These beings are rarely seen, some say they usually are surrounded by a militia of Moldsmals. Badlands Armanite (Lesser) These are demons that appear to be like Undead Centaurs with horns of rams or bulls. They usually weild black armor with strong and potent magical weapons. These demons act like mobile shock troops in wars and because a valuable ability that prevents forms of restoration, resurrection, or being brought back to life by any other mean using code, cloning, or magical called the "Final Strike", allows them to be highly popular among the Demon Lords and Princes. These demons love war to no end, and usually, help Redyne on missions Bulezau Lesser Goat (lesser) These are Uridizu (lesser) Malicevile (medium) Moldsmal (lesser) (Seen in Deacaydin) Bar-Lgura (so Sorry) (lesser) These demons appear to almost be like muscular, demonic, revolting "So Sorry's" from undertale. The Bar-Lgura are hulking, brutish, creatures that roam in the Wasted Plains and look similar to orangutans with deep reddish brown fur. Bar-Lguras prefer to ambush intruders and enemies in order to gain the surprise. They are solitary Demons and wield many abilities at will. Harvester Bots Vortexius Demons Esh'chide (Shadow demon) (Greater) Wretch Froggit amalgamate (Medium) These are 100 froggits combined into one giant creature. They are mindless brutes Shadow Demon (lesser) Greater Shadow Demon (Medium) Devouring Shade (lesser) Chaoftrot (Greater) Empty Ones Empty Ones are creations of Alpha Corruption Sans, these beings help the Tanar'ri because Alpha Corruption Sans ordered them too. Malicevile Hysteria Demons Chaoftrot (Greater) (seen above) Fearling vegetoids (least) (seen above) Terror Demon Tem (Medium) Lurking Horror Glyde (lesser) Hellsmol (Greater) These creatures are a cross between Vilesmols, and a Alpha!Fiend Pyrope. 666 CORE * All True Tanar'ris * Drasgore, god of Tanar'ri * uncountable armadas of trillions of greater Demons * Asriel, Demon Prince Vendors Spider Bake Sale In Alpha!Fiend, the Spider bake sale is run by Demonic spiders with cobra heads that sell Food harvested from human flesh, Dretch Froggit flesh, and more. They will attack on sight if someone approaches without gold or a other form of currency Nice Cream Guy In Alpha!Fiend, the Nice Cream Guy is known as the Mice Cream Guy and is a lesser Tanar'ri Known as a Uridezu (these are large, muscular, rat-like, and Hunched Fiends sometimes called Rat-Fiends) He likes to make forms of "Ice Cream" out of questionable things such as people, Moss, and other things... But all the "Ice Cream" he makes has a good variety of blended and chunked up mice or rats. (or both) Yum! Yum! He is often harsh about things and likes to insult others to make himself feel better Snowdin Shopkeeper In Alpha!Fiend, the Snowdin Shopkeeper is a Lesser Tanar'ri called a Tasilik, which is a demonic-looking bunny with four arms, solid dull red eyes, and a constant demonic grin. She watches the buyer(s) intensely and barely says a word to them. If they have no money, she slowly creeps over inch by inch while they are looking at merchandise, if they look at her while she is moving, she simply stops and stares at you unblinkingly waiting until you leave or you continue looking. No one knows what happens when she comes into reach of them, for visitors panic and flee before she is able to do so. Viledin Shopkeeper The Viledin Shopkeeper is a Lesser Tanar'ri Known as a Maurezhi, a creature with claws, a visage compared to a rotten corpse with grey leathery skin, and a horrible odor. He is often rude and snappy, he sells weapons, torture devices, a few magical weapons, property, and sadistically grotesque decorations. If you have no money or take to long to decide on something.....he will attempt to devour you and rip off your flesh. What little know is that he is a spy for the Demon Prince Asriel, and he reports any interesting or new visitors... Gerson In Alpha!Fiend, Gerson is a leaser Tanar'ri known as a Terror Demon. He commonly searches for old junk to sell and sets traps in order to capture slaves to sell by using Magic items known as "The Containers" Bratty and Catty In Alpha!Fiend, Bratty and Catty are known as Fatty and Ratty (fatty is a Uriduez/Rat Fiend, and Catty is a Hellcat). They both like to pry into others business (including newcomers and Demon Princes). They sell Slaves, Poisons, Venoms, and body parts (these parts are used for experiments). They are petty, lowly, cruel, and mean toward demons who they deem unworthy to talk to (which is mostly EVERYONE) Burgerpants In Alpha!Fiend, Burgerpants is known as Slaughterpants. Slaughterpants is a mean and fat lesser Tanar'ri Who works with meat that comes from the Harvester and turns it into burgers. He is gruff and mean with no sense of respect or loyalty and often complains about his job. River Person In Alpha!Fiend, River Person is known as River Men and considered vendors for transportation across the Styx River. They are known as Marraenoloths ( thin, gray, pale-eyed humanoids that have skeletal faces, somber hooded robes, and eyes that glow red when angered) or just River Men for short. Since the Styx river instantly consumes and devours creatures the second a single drop of it touches someone, they had to find something to help transportation and discovered a certain Yugoloth with strange properties. Since the Marraenoloths had no purpose the Tanar'ri offered them permanent positions as River Men, which they eagerly accepted. River Men possess boats that protect passengers from the river and move or teleport to the River Men's will. They must be offered Gold as a way of payment (usually 100) and demand that they give the 100 GD immediately before boarding. They have unsuspecting powers that give them leverage in combat. Tem Shop In Alpha!Fiend, Tem is a Least Tanar'ri called a Mashiie, which appears almost like the original Tem except for the Pointed ears, the white scales that cover their body, the solid spike grey hair, the many sharp needle teeth, and the scorpion tails that stretch and extend from behind. Tem desires to go to a place called the College of Pain which is a college about torture and how to keep victims alive while breaking every possible non-fatal bone in the body, and other customs. She will approach Frisk in an intimidating manner and attempt to hassle Frisk for more money. Gyyriad's Shop Gyyriad's Shop is located in Viledin. Gyyriad is a plump 3 foot tall Memeriz demon (a least Tanar'ri Plague demon) who likes anything shiny and will gladly trade for such items. He is known to secretly take money out of his customers pockets with help of the invisible enslaved Yinsholuths (Greater Yugoloths) Facts About AU * Alpha!Fiend cannot be regularly accessed by normal means outside the AU, it requires constant work to pass * Alpha!Fiend is not just simply "another AU" it is connected to the whole Omniverse. It is similar to places like the binary of the Undertale Omniverse, the Core of the Multiverse, and such places. * Alpha!Fiend cannot simply be destroyed, it is a way of the Undertale Omniverse and a part of the natrual order of things * Alpha!Fiend is a unique AU among the others, for there is infinite possibilities * Alpha!Fiends Underground is actually infinite different layers * Alpha!Fiend has three sides to its story, this is just the first side * Alpha!Fiend is perhaps maybe its own Multiverse the term "AU" is simply because it did not have a category * Alpha!Fiend's Tanar'ri, Baatezu, and Yugoloths are all "Multiversaly Aware", meaning they know about things in the Multiverse, like how it works, the OCs, and know about beings like Ink!Sans and Error!Sans * Alpha!Fiend maybe is ruled by one being, who can command the Baatezu, Tanar'ri, and Yugoloths. The true ruler may be Anti God Sans * The Demons/Tanar'ri presented here have a form of limited influence in the natural order of the Undertale Omniverse * Tanar'ri are Chaotic Evil, Baatezu are Lawful Evil, and Yugoloths are Neutral Evil. * Alpha!Fiend might contain slaves, humans, and lesser monsters from other AUs Category:AUs Category:Grim Dark Category:Fell Category:Demons Category:Devils Category:Yugoloths Category:God